Tactical
Starfleet Security is the branch of the Federation Starfleet responsible for security aboard all Federation starships and at all Federation starbases and outposts. In addition, Starfleet Security is responsible for providing security at all Federation government facilities, such as the Palais de la Concorde. Starfleet Security is responsible for maintaining and enforcing Starfleet regulations, procedures and policies on all Starfleet and affiliated facilities, outposts, and vessels, and is responsible for setting security clearances for all Starfleet and government personnel and facilities. Starfleet Security often works in conjunction with Starfleet Intelligence. Personnel Personnel in this department are responsible for more than just your everyday security measures. The armory, brig, escorting VIP's and defending the ship against intruders are but some of the many and varied tasks. One of their primary functions is to defend the crew and ship. They are trained primarily in defensive and close quarter combat situations. In addition to defense, they also serve as a police force by responding to complaints and as such have the authority to arrest when deemed necessary. if you have an aptitude for weaponry, investigation and combat, then Tactical may suit your needs! Trades Available trades in Tactical Department are: * Rifleman: A rifleman is a highly trained soldier, capable of ship defense, planetary assault, etc. Also capable of light patrol and guard work, these are the most versatile members of tactical. * Security Officer: Crewman who specialize in supervising the brig, patrolling the ship, or investigating crimes are classified as constables. These crewman are versatile, however, and can act alongside rifleman if the need arises. * Small Arms Technician: Crewman who specialize in the development, maintenance, and repair of small arms. * Ship Weapons Technician: Crewman who specialize in the development, maintenance, and repair of ship-to-ship weapons. * Gunnery Technician: Crewman who are responsible for the targeting and firing of ship-to-ship weapons. Tactical Policies Starfleet draws proudly upon the traditions of the navies of many worlds, most notably those of Earth. We honor our distinguished forebears in many ceremonial aspects of our service, yet there is a fundamental difference between Starfleet and those ancient military organizations. Those sailors of old saw themselves as warriors. It is undeniably true that preparedness for battle is an important part of our mission, but we of Starfleet see ourselves foremost as explorers and diplomats. This may seem a tenuous distinction, yet it has a dramatic influence on the way we deal with potential conflicts. When the soldiers of old pursued peace, the very nature of their organizations emphasized the option of using force when conflicts became difficult. That option had an inexorable way of becoming a self-fulfilling prophecy. Today, peace is no easier than it was in ages past. Conflicts are real, and tensions can escalate at a moment's notice between adversaries who command awesome destructive forces. Yet we have finally learned a bitter lesson from our past: When we regard force as a primary option, that option will be exercised. Starfleet's charter, framed some two centuries ago after the brutal Romulan Wars, is based on a solemn commitment that force is not to be regarded as an option in interstellar relations unless all other options have been exhausted. Rules of Engagement Although starships are fully equipped with sophisticated weaponry and defenses, Starfleet teaches its people to use every means at their disposal to anticipate and defuse potential conflict before the need for force arises. This, according to Federation mandate, is Starfleet's primary mode of conflict resolution. Starfleet's rules of engagement are firmly based on these principles. Due to the extended range of Starfleet's theater of operations, it is not uncommon for starships to be beyond realtime communications range of Starfleet Command. This means a starship captain often has broad discretionary powers in interpreting applicable Federation and Starfleet policies. The details of these rules are classified but the basics are as follows. A starship is regarded as an instrument of policy for the United Federation of Planets and its member nations. As such, its officers and crew are expected to exhaust every option before resorting to the use of force in conflict resolution. More important, Federation policy requires constant vigilance to anticipate potential conflicts and to take steps to avert them long before they escalate into armed combat. Perhaps the most dangerous conflict scenario is that of the unknown, technically sophisticated Threat force. This refers to a confrontation with a spacecraft or weapons system from an unknown culture whose spacefaring and/or weapons capability is estimated to be similar or superior to our own. In such cases, the lack of knowledge about the Threat force is a severe handicap in effective conflict resolution and in tactical planning. Complicating matters further, such conflicts are often First Contact scenarios, meaning cultural and sociologic analysis data are likely to be inadequate, yet further increasing the import of the contact in terms of future relationships with the Federation. For these reasons, Starfleet requires cultural and technologic assessment during all First Contact scenarios, even those that occur during combat situations in deep space. Rules of engagement further require that adequate precaution be taken to avoid exposure of the ship and its crew or Federation interests to unnecessary risk, even when a potential Threat force has not specifically demonstrated a hostile intent. There are, however, specific diplomatic conditions under which the starship will be considered expendable. More common than the unknown adversary is conflict with a known, technically sophisticated Threat force. This refers to confrontation with a spacecraft or weapons system from a culture with which contact has already been made, and whose spacefaring and/or weapons capability is similar or superior to our own, even if the specific spacecraft or weapons system is of an unknown type. In such cases, tactical planning has the advantage of at least some cultural and technologic background of the Threat force, and the ship's captain will have detailed briefings of Federation policies toward the Threat force. In general, starships are not permitted to fire first against any Threat force, and any response to provocation must be measured and in proportion to such provocation. Here again, Starfleet requires adequate precaution be taken to avoid excessive risk to the ship or other Federation interests. Much more limiting are conflicts with spacebome Threat forces estimated to be substantially inferior in terms of weapons systems and spaceflight potential. Here again, the use of cultural and technologic assessment is of crucial importance. Prime Directive considerations may severely restrict tactical options to measured responses designed to reduce a Threat force's ability to endanger the starship or third parties. Typically, this means limited strikes to disable weapons or propulsion systems only. Rules of engagement prohibit the destruction of such spacecraft except in extreme cases where Federation interests, third parties, or the starship itself are in immediate jeopardy. Even more difficult are conflicts in which a Starfleet vessel or the Federation itself is considered to be a third party. Such scenarios include civil and intrasystem conflicts or terrorist situations. In evaluating such cases, due care must betaken to avoid interference in purely local affairs. Still, there are occasionally situations where strategic or humanitarian considerations will require intervention. Starfleet personnel are expected to closely observe Prime Directive considerations in such cases. Category:Tactical Category:Crew